I'm Alive
by YuYuAmie
Summary: A young thief girl steals from the wrong man and finds herself on the brink of death. Convinced she is going to die, she instead finds herself in the Phantomhive Manor where a certain mysteriously sexy butler caters to her every whim. ;) I own Svetlana. All other characters belong to Yana Toboso.


I never thought it would end like this. I always thought maybe one day I would fall asleep at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I wouldn't awake. I never thought I would go out like this. Cold. It was so cold..My body had gone numb, but not numb enough to not feel the pain. It was sharp and piercing, and every time I breathed in it got sharper. I felt blood start to fill my lungs and seep out of my mouth as my body tried to force the foreign liquid to come out. There was so much of it..I don't believe I've ever saw so much blood in my entire life. It was starting to cloud my vision. The snow below me had been stained red. I didn't even recognize where I was. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. It occurred to me that this was it-I was going to die now. But I was so young...I hadn't even known what it was like to actually live..All those promises they gave me about the wonders of life, I never got to experience. I was always denied those things. Friendship, family, falling in love, I never grew old enough to drink, and I never got to know the joys of being a mother..I never traveled the world-or even seen what it looked like outside this terrible city. I never knew what it was like to have a soft, warm bed, or a hot meal. I lived off food that I stole and I didn't have the leisure to be picky about it. I never went to a ball or owned a nice dress, and hell knows the last time I knew the pleasure of having a hot bath. All those things that they said made life worthwhile..I was starting to wish I knew what they where like, because it was already too late now. The bitter, icy wind was stabbing at my wounds, until the cold finally froze me over and everything became numb. Everything was starting to go black on me. I wished for one last chance to fight, but I was paralyzed, and I didn't exactly have anyone waiting for me at home. No one was going to rescue me. I was going to die alone and cold in a strange place. Finally, I could no longer feel, see, or hear anything. The dark numbing feeling had won. I couldn't believe it, but my fight was over. I was dead.

"SEBASTIAAAAANNN!" Finny cried, flailing around frantically looking for the butler. "SEBASSSTTIAAANNNN! SEBASTIAN, COME QUICK!" Finny found the tall, handsome butler in the kitchen trying to prepare Ciel's breakfast. "Sebastian! Its an emergency, please, come quick!" Finny cried. The butler sighed discontentedly. "Finny, what did you do now? It is far to early in the morning for this..I've hardly even began to prepare the Young Master's breakfast.." Finny stumbled and tripped over his words frantically as he tried to spit them out. "Its..Its..A girl! A girl, Sebastian!" Finny flailed. Sebastian gave him a look of confusion. "A girl? Look- Finny..I haven't the time for such-" Finny cut him off and flailed about even more. "Bleeding, Sebastian, shes bleeding!" He stuttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Bleeding, you say? Did Meirin break one of the tea sets and cut herself again?" Sebastian set aside what he was doing and sighed. "I guess I will have to go-" Sebastian was cut off by Finny once more. "No no, Sebastian, its not Meirin- Its-its-a girl! I found her in the garden when I went outside this morning! She was all sprawled out on the ground! Shes hurt real bad Sebastian, I worry she may be dead!" Finny spat out. "Very well then. Show me." Sebastian demanded, his expression as calm as ever. Finny nodded and in a frantic panic, lead Sebastian back to where the girl lie in the garden. The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow became audible to the girl. She saw a pair of black shoes and heard the voice of two young men conversating before everything once more went bloodstained and dark. Sebastian bent down to examine the girl. Her breath was coming out in bloody, gurgling rasps. "What should we do, Sebastian!? We cant just leave her here!" Finny whined. "Oh dear, how troublesome..." Sebastian sighed. "Hm, I don't suppose the Young Master would mind if I where to fix her up and send her on her way, as long as she doesn't prove any trouble. Finny, have Meirin prepare a room for her, and tell Baldroy to catch up on breakfast for me. But if he is to burn it..." Sebastian scowled, needing not to say another word. Finny gulped. "Y-yes Sebastian..!" With that, he ran off to find Meirin and Baldroy. Sebastian gathered up the girl in his arms. She was filthy, slathered in blood and muck. Her ripped jeans and baggy gray sweater and banged-up sneakers made it apparent she obviously wasn't of nobility. He took the poor girl inside and cleaned her up. He had Meirin come in and help put her into a clean dress. "Now then, time to get back to the daily chores. If she wakes up, Meirin, let me know." Meirin nodded. "Yes Sebastian."Svetlana's eyes opened, scanning the unfamiliar room. To her left, a large window with the dark blue sky and the moonlight shining through. She shuffled. The bed was incredibly plush and silky. The sheets where colored in white and silky, shiny gold. The bed was warm and soft, the most comfortable bed she had ever seen in her entire life. She sat up, noticing she was placed in a long, soft, white cotton night gown. She looked down it and noticed her wounds had been dressed as well. "How did I get in here? Where is this place?" She asked. A tall, handsome young man clad in black walked in pushing a food cart. "Oh, you are awake? I have brought you some dinner and evening tea." Svetlana placed her feet on the ground. Upon trying to stand, she found her head spinning and she was brought to her knees with her head in her hands. She moaned softly in pain. Sebastian came to her side and lifted her back up onto the bed. She looked glimpsed into his ruby red eyes and blushed a little, she'd never seen such a handsome man. "Miss, you musn't try and move on your own just yet.." He said, fluffing her pillow and setting it against the headboard and easing her back onto it. He set a tray of food over her lap. "This evening we have coconut-crusted salmon filet served over brown rice with a hint of lemongrass sauce and a side of steamed vegetables and a raspberry herbal tea. I hope it is to your liking, miss." Svetlana looked shocked. She didn't even know what half of that stuff was. "Wow, it looks delicious..Thank you!" She smiled warmly. "Oh, uh, excuse me? Where am I? Whats your name?" She inquired. Sebastian bowed politely. "Forgive me my lady, I am Sebastian Michaelis, a butler of this fine establishment, the Phantomhive Manor. We welcome you here as a guest until you are feeling well again. My lady, might I also inquire your name?" She swallowed the food she was shoveling into her mouth, blushing a little. "Mmmm this is so tasty..Oh-uh, heh..Its Svetlana.." She smiled warmly. "Thank you for everything, ! No one has ever showed me such kindness and hospitality." He flashed a charming smile. "Yes, that is quite easy to see by how you are so amused by simple things.." He chuckled. "Well I dunno about you, but this is pretty awesome to me.." She said with a mouthful of salmon. "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I will leave you to finish your dinner while I go and prepare dessert." As he left the room, she smiled to herself. "Ah, so this is what its like..." She fell back on the plush bed and grinned. Finny, Meirin, and Baldroy entered the room and introduced themselves. Finny had told them about her earlier and they had came to check on her well-being. They all had many questions for her. Mostly they where curious about how she ended up in the garden of the Phantomhive manor. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I was running away from them, and before I know it, I got stabbed down and was laying in the snow..." Meirin looked at her sentimentally. "Do you have any idea why they where chasin' ya?" Svetlana shrugged it off. "Just common thugs..They where probably mad that I stole food from them or something..." Finny asked, "Why where you stealing?" She replied rather bluntly and blatantly, "I don't have a home, or a job or any money. I grew up in an orphanage and when I turned 13, they told me I was too old to live there anymore and kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere to go. So for the past couple years I've been living on the streets and stealing whatever I needed..I know it isn't right to steal- but what else was I to do..?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a sob-story, but they all seemed to feel sorry for her. All the while they wondered how she could talk about it like it was nothing. But Svetlana didn't really seem to mind, she just went with the flow. "Anyways, its really nice for you all to help me like this!" She smiled. They all smiled back. "Its no problem, young lady!" Baldroy beamed. "Yeah, no problem!" Meirin and Finny chimed. "You where bleeding really bad this morning, Im glad to see your okay!" Svetlana smiled to Finny and told him thank you. "If it weren't for you seeing me there Finny, I probably wouldn't have made it..Though I still cant do much on my own, I cant even stand up..But hey, Im alive."

"'Ats right, look on the bright side'a things!" Beamed Baldroy. Sebastian came in not too much later and boomed, "Baldroy, did you deliver the Young Master's dinner as I told you to?" By the expression on his face, Sebastian took it as a no. "Meirin, have you washed all of the laundry from today?" Merin twiddled her thumbs. "Um...well...Not exactly, Sebastian..." Sebastian let out a soft grunt. "Well then-I suggest you hop to it.." The annoyed look on his face was enough to send them both running. "I don't suppose you are hurting anything Finny...But would you mind giving the young lady some time to rest? I bet she is indeed tired." Finny nodded to Sebastian and smiled warmly back at the young girl. "It was nice to meet you, Svetlana. I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, I couldn't go anywhere if I wanted to..I cant even get out of bed without getting woozy." She giggled. "Later, guys. Thanks for keeping my company."

The next morning, something didn't feel quite right. She awoke and found herself even more nauseous than before and her wounds hurt especially bad. She awoke to a fit of coughing and soon found herself lying on the floor, blood seeping from her lip. Sebastian came in to bring her breakfast and found her on the floor. "Oh dear, how troublesome..it seems her wounds have become infected. Meirin!" He called. She entered the room in a flash. "Our guest requires a bath. I'm going to make an herbal remedy for her, but her wounds must be cleansed first." Meirin bowed. "Y-Yes Sebastian..!" Sebastian knelt down before the girl. "Here, take this. They're pain killers." Svetlana lifted her head as Sebastian helped her down the medicine. "I apologize, but they also might cause temporary paralysis." He lifted her upon the bed. "That would have been nice to know before I took them.." She mumbled, holding her head in her hands. "Goodness, I feel as if I will vomit.." Meirin brought her food over to her. "It will help if you eat, Milady." She smiled. "Let me know when you are finished and I shall help give you a bath." Svetlana looked puzzled. "Can't I simply wait until the medicine wears off and bath myself?" Sebastian shook his head. "They last a good six hours, if we leave the infection unattended until then, you will surely die, Miss." She caught a glimpse of a smirk on his face at that comment. "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? Now if you'd please, excuse me." He exited the room in such an elegant fashion that she had never seen before. Something about him was so enchanting, yet mysterious. She watched him walk away. He was unusual, indeed, but in a way she could almost fall in love with...


End file.
